Slobber Power
}} Slobber Power is the tenth episode of the first season of Dragons: Rescue Riders. It was released on September 27, 2019. Overview Major Events *The eggs from the previous episode hatch, and Leyla identifies the babies as Slobber Smelters. *Sizzle and Sizzle's Siblings are introduced. *Cutter learns to accept some responsibility. Synopsis The Rescue Riders wait anxiously for the trio of eggs found last episode to hatch. Winger, Dak, Aggro, and Burple go to town for supplies, while Leyla and Summer stay to watch the eggs. Cutter also stays behind to sharpen his spikes on his spike sharpener made by Hannahr. In town, Dak and the others fine Elbone starting a new business venture as a 'flowerist' selling exotic plants for decorations for the home and garden. He announces that he will be going to Thornbane Valley to collect specimens. Dak offers to go with him, as Thornbane Valley is dangerous. Elbone declines and sets off. The Riders decide to follow him discretely to make sure he stays out of trouble. In the meantime, back that The Roost, one of the three eggs hatch. Leyla and Summer compete with each other about who the baby will imprint on, but instead the baby imprints on the indifferent Cutter. The baby have corrosive drool, which helps Leyla identify the species as a Slobber Smelter. Cutter is shocked and doesn't want the responsibility of caring for a baby. He tries to pass the baby off on the girls and even Haggis the sheep. Leyla suggests playing with him, but the baby doesn't understand the nuances of playing games such as Rock, Fire, Hay. At one point, the baby chews on and ruins Cutter's spike sharpener. Leyla and Summer leave to catch more fish, asking utter if there is a problem. Cutter denies any issues. Cutter decides to close the baby up in the sleep cave, hoping he will take a nap. Concurrently in Thornbane Valley, Elbone was about ready to stop for the day, when he came across a vine with a beautiful flower. He wanted to call it the 'Elbone Moonflower', but Dak jumped out of hiding and exclaimed that it is actually Tangle Vine. Elbone ignores his warning and reached for the flower anyway, promptly becoming wrapped up in the moving vines. The Riders try to save him, but also get tangled up. Winger tried to fire a power blast, but it only ends up bouncing off the tough vines. Aggro, due to her small stature, was able to squeeze out of the vines' hold and flew back to the Roost to get help. There, she only found Cutter, who admits that he is now responsible for a newly hatched baby dragon. Unfortunately, the baby burned a hole in the door and escaped, causing Cutter to be uncharacteristically worried. Cutter thought for a moment and realized that the baby must be attracted to the color yellow, examples being his own underside, hay, and Fish (Franchise)#Yellowtail Pike. He finds him in a barrel of those fish. Aggro, Cutter and the baby leave to help the other Riders. Aggro, Cutter, and the baby arrive at the patch of Tangle Vine. Cutter tried to use his sharp spines to cut the vine, but it is too strong. He noticed that the drool from the baby Slobber Smelter corroded a leaf from the vines. Cutter asked Burple to cough up a Yellowtail Pike, then Cutter grabbed it up and played a game of keep-away with the baby. Cutter jumped from trapped friend to trapped friend, allowing the baby to drool his acid spit on the vines. This weakened the vines enough for his friends to break free. The Riders drop off Elbone in the village and return home. Elbone continues to try to sell flowers. Chief Duggard selects the Purple Haggis to buy, but ends up getting bitten in the rear by it. Shortly thereafter the other two Slobber Smelter eggs hatch, imprinting to Cutter like their brother, Sizzle, just named by Cutter. Characters People *Dak voiced by Nicolas Cantu *Duggard voiced by Carlos Alazraqui *Elbone voiced by Roshon Fegan *Hannahr (mentioned) *Leyla voiced by Brennley Brown Dragons *Aggro voiced by Marsai Martin *Burple voiced by Noah Bentley *Cutter voiced by Andre Robinson *Sizzle voiced by Carlos Alazraqui *Sizzle's Siblings *Summer voiced by Skai Jackson *Winger voiced by Zach Callison Animals *Haggis Dragon Species *Fastfin *Fire Fury *Relentless Razorwing *Rockspitter *Sea Gronckle (mentioned) *Slobber Smelter *Swiftwing Locations *Huttsgalor **The Roost **Thornbane Valley Objects *Chiefly Helmet of Chiefdom *Cutter's Spike Sharpener *Dragon Diary *Rocky *Saddle Flora and Fauna *Dragon **Baby Dragons *Fish **Yellowtail Pike *Flower **Daisy **Ragweed **Sunflower *Itch Fern *Purple Haggis *Sheep *Tangle Vine Events and Practices *Rock, Fire, Hay Site Navigation Category:Dragons: Rescue Riders